SWAP
by nissaravena
Summary: One unfortunate encounter, leave Buffy and Spike with different bodies.


**I knwo that this genre had been done before, but ehh, who cares. This is just an intro and I'm posting it so that you can review it and tell me if you want more. Until I get reviews I will not post more of it, mostly because it isn't finished and I want to finish it before I post it.**

**INTRO **

"God! Would you leave me alone? Everywhere I go, you are there!" Buffy yelled throwing her hands in frustration.

Spike looked at the frustrating Slayer, with his scarred eyebrow raised and also his cigarette in his mouth. He chuckled. Buffy turned to him, angry.

"What's so funny?"

"You do realize, pet that YOU are standing in front of MY crypt. And I just happen to be here? Not bloody likely." Spike chuckled some more. Buffy blushed.

She indeed came to his crypt, did not know why, but it seemed that her feet dragged her there. She only assumed that she was angry, that Spike was following her so that he would not notice that she came by her own accord. Spike noticed her embarrassment and decided that he would not make fun of her…this time. He shook his head, threw the cigarette, stomped with his foot and strode by the Slayer, into the night. Buffy turned to him surprised. Did he just ignore her? Nobody ignores Buffy Anne Summers, not even a soulless, evil, and hot vampire. Did she just say hot vampire? She shook her head and went after him. She was stomping, trying to reach him. Spike was very amused by her behavior. He decided that making fun of her would not be a good idea, seeing that she was pissed, but he immediately revoked the idea, since she looked so adorable trying to catch up with him.

"Spike! Spike! Would you stop?"

Spike did just that, making Buffy collide with his back. She stepped back with the impact. Damn, his back is solid like a rock, Buffy thought. She looked at his back and noticed that he was also as rigid as a rock. That's strange he usually is calm and composed. Buffy frowned and peered over his arm, because she could not reach to peer over his shoulder. He saw a man standing in front of them, wearing a long black cloak.

"Bloody the William." The man hissed. Spike sighed.

"First of all, Donothan, it's William the Bloody, and second of all I go by Spike now."

The guy seemed angry.

"Don't ever call me than, it's Reaper, REAPER! You always knew that!" The guy yelled at Spike. Buffy watched the display confused.

"And yet, you don't seem to remember mine. Well, you always had the tendency to mess words up." Spike chuckled. The guy seemed furious.

"Shut up, vampire stupid!"

Spike laughed even harder. Buffy frowned and stepped beside Spike and crossed her arms over her chest. She was in full Slayer mode. The guy, named Donothan, beemed when he saw her. This girl is beautiful, he thought, then he frowned. What in the world is she doing with that vampire stupid?

"Spike, who's this?" Buffy asked, her voice low. Spike stopped from laughing.

"Oh, this is gonna be great." Spike added with a slight chuckle. Buffy glared at him.

"Donathan…"

"Reaper!"

"Right, forgot that you are bad now. This is Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Buffy, this is Donathan a.k.a. The Reaper a.k.a. the self proclaimed world greatest mage of the world."

Spike started laughing again. The man didn't seem very happy. Buffy looked at Donathan. She tried to get a better glimpse at him, through the dark of the night. He looked a little bit like Jonathan, resembled him a lot actually, only he was a bit taller. She then turned to Spike who was now clutching his stomach from all that laughing. She thought what was so funny that he laughed this hard. She admitted though that she was on the verge of laughing out loud, seeing Spike laugh so hard, but the Slayer had to be composed.

"So this is the Slayer vampire."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing herself. Donathan waited impatiently for them to finish, while Spike and Buffy were laughing like crazy supporting one another. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

After almost 10 minutes of hysterical laughter, Spike and Buffy stopped, with tears in their eyes from all that laughing. Donathan raised one eyebrow at them.

"Finished?"

Spike tried desperately not to laugh again.

"Think so mate. So what brings you to SunnyD? Last time I heard you were trying to cause havoc in Africa, but failed miserably." Spike chuckled again. Buffy had stopped laughing as well, but could not stop from giggling. Donathan greeted his teeth.

"Very funny Bloody the William."

"Spike, it's Spike, you ponce."

"Whatever. Not anyone can be compared to the Europe of Scourge."

"Scourge of Europe! SCOURGE. OF. EUROPE! Spike spelt out the word for him. "God you're stupid!"

"That's it I'm sick and tired of you making fun of me I've had it. PERMUTO!"

With those words he disappeared, leaving behind a big cloud of smoke. Spike and Buffy, fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
